May 20th 2014
by Roxi2Star
Summary: A few weeks after this date, Antonio decides to act on it. But Lovino might beat him too it.


**This takes place in the same AU as the Ikea trip one. Enjoy. **

On May 20th 2014, the gay marriage ban was lifted in PA, making it the 19th state for gay marriage. Naturally, this brought up quite a few questions to Antonio. Should he propose now that they can get married without changing location? They've been together for 3 years now, so it's not entirely out of the question, plus they live together (But they had before they got together, so Antonio ignored this) their lives were intermingled, plus there were all sorts of financial reasons to get married. And, Lovino could drop his insurance and be under Antonio's Police one. Their taxes would go down, and well...

Antonio loved the hell out of Lovino, and never wanted to be with anyone else. And what better way to save it then with a gold ring, and a giant party with everyone you know saying 'See this one? He's mine. Also I paid a lot of money for this, so you better not have gotten cheap on the gifts, and if I get one more toaster I swear to God. We put blender on the list. We needed a blender.' Or something along those lines...

But the point remained, Antonio was in love with Lovino and really wanted him to know that. So, Antonio bought a ring. A small one, nothing too flashy or anything, just a simple ring that says 'Be mine?'. It was placed in a small red box, lined in silk. Antonio kept it in his sock drawer, tucked in a pair of grey socks, waiting for the right moment. Which he had yet to plan.

Take Lovino to a fancy restaurant, and propose over cannolis and champine? Go on a simple walk in the park, and drop on one knee by a bench? Maybe even book a vacation to Italy, and drop in the middle of Rome. No... They wouldn't do. (ANd one was much too expensive!) Antonio needed a kicker... Something sweet, to impress him, but not huge to scare him off... So, Antonio left the ring in his socks, before heading to work, kissing his sleeping lover on the lips.

* * *

Lovino woke that morning, alone. Not unusual, for Antonio left early for work. So Lovino got up, and fixed himself some coffee. He himself worked part time a department store,but today was his day off. He sighed looking around their small house. It clearly needed a bit of cleaning. He started with the laundry, doing random jobs between loads, and watched bad tv while folding laundry. He sat down, watching an episode of Say Yes to the Dress, as he folded yet another pair of Antonio's socks.

Seriously, how many pairs of socks did one man need? He should clean out some of them... But Antonio was much too lazy to do it himself. So, Lovino got up, carrying the basket to their bedroom, taking the drawer out, first setting aside all the missed matched ones. Then he went for the strange pairs like the christmas socks that still had tags on them from 6 years ago, when he came across a pair of grey socks, that held something hard.

Lovino pulled a small red box, out from them, and stared at it's velvet outside. He stared for a long time, as a tear ran down his face. He knew what this was. Should he open it? How could he not. He opened it, hearing it click and he gasped. The ring, was beautiful.

Gold with a small diamond on it, and two smaller diamonds on each side. He carefully slipped it onto his ring finger... Perfect fit. Oh god, it was amazing. He sat there on the foot of his bed, sobbing hard, just staring at the ring. Antonio needed to come home. Now. He sent Antonio a text saying to hurry home, and he was in minutes.

"Lovino!" He cried smashing threw their front door.

"Up here..." Lovino called weakly, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm coming!" He moved quickly up the stairs, finding his love a crying mess in a pile of his socks, the ring on his finger. "You found it... I was waiting for the perfect time to..."

"A nap, three meals a day and pasta."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Antonio asked

"You asshat. Yes. I'll marry you." Lovino said standing up on shaking knees.

"Shit, really?" Antonio asked scooping him up.

"No shit you fucking bitchlamp..." Lovino said burying his face in Antonio's shoulder. "You know, because I love you... Like more than pasta and tomatoes."

"That's some serious love. I love you too!" and Lovino pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping his legs around his hips, and Antonio held him tighter, kissing back.


End file.
